Fool's Checkmate
by Shade the Hero
Summary: Suzaku didn't mean to break his promise, but when someone like Cornelia asks what's going on, it's not easy to keep a secret. A plan is set leaving Lelouch in check. The question is, how will he cope with life now and will Nunnally forgive him?
1. Turn 1: Death is a Lie

_**Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I've been trying to focus on Kingdom Hearts and getting some of those stories updated and my mind begins to wander and this story is born. Really, I have no idea why I started thinking about Code Geass. I haven't seen it in years, but I remember the ending so vividly. I'm not ashamed to say I bawled my eyes out. Eh~ Anyway. I'm not sure if I got everything accurate, but one thing I didn't like was that Lelouch died...or did he? This is my AU of how he might have survived. :)**_

_**Disclaimer! I do not own Code Geass or any related characters. This is made by a fan, for fans.**_

* * *

**Fool's Checkmate**

Lelouch rode atop his personal transport visible to everyone. On either side of the street people stood in a line watching the horrible parade. In front of his vehicle was the prison transport. Kallen and the rest of the Black Knights were restrained and strapped down, making sure there was no escape. they were all heading to be executed for their crimes against the Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Yes, he had finally achieved everything he had set out to do. His father had answered for his crimes as had everyone else who stood in his way. He did have one regret. His sister, Euphie had paid the ultimate price for the perfect world he had envisioned. He had never meant for her to suffer that horrific fate and he, being the one to pull the trigger.

He sat there on his throne of power and resisted the urge to show any emotion. He had to be completely firm if his plan was to succeed. There were some things he hated resorting to in order for it to work, but nothing angered him more than the way he was forced to treat his sister, Nunnally. With her eye sight restored she was forced to see her brother in a way he had never intended. Everything he had done in the past two years was to create a peaceful world for her. Now that he was so close he wanted her to be close to him, even if it meant forcing her to watch what fate had in store.

Without the use of her legs all he had to do was put simple chains on her to keep her from escaping. It made him inwardly sick to his stomach having to treat her that way. She was his entire reason for living. His life meant nothing to him unless it was spent making sure she was safe and happy. His plan would ensure at least one of them.

As the parade made its way along the path the crowd took a collective gasp and the vehicles stopped. There, Lelouch could just make out the shape from the vapor that rose from the street. A figure in a black cape. It was Zero. Lelouch inwardly smiled. It was finally time.

With amazing speed Zero charged ahead, easily getting past the security as if they weren't even there. Leaping over the Back Knight captives, Zero dashed past Kallen who was both confused and shocked. _"But, how can that be Zero when Lelouch is-" _She thought until she realized. Of course! His body had never been found.

The other members of the Black Knights cheered, knowing Zero would rescue them as he always had. Kallen on the other hand struggled against her bonds. Everything stopped as Zero jumped onto the Emporer's transport. For a split second the masked hero stopped in front of Nunnally. during that time, the true person behind the mask, Suzaku, felt horrible about what he was about to do. He didn't want to, but it was the only way.

Lelouch stood up as Zero made his way to stand in front of him. On the outside Lelouch appeared startled and shocked, but on the inside he was smiling, now convinced his friend wouldn't let him down.

This was it. The end of everyone's suffering. Everything his father had done to the world would be undone with this last act of justice. Pulling out a sword Zero pointed it at Lelouch. To break the cycle of hatred this had to be done.

As Zero struck those who knew Lelouch stared wide-eyed, unable to look away. After these recent events, they had felt such bitter hatred towards the person they had once called friend. But now, seeing him getting struck down, it felt as if they too had been stabbed.

Some of them, like his older sister Cornelia who had concealed herself in a secret room with several others turned to hurry outside, in order to do something, but it was too late.

The sword pierced through Lelouch's chest. As his strength left him he leaned into his killer. Thanks to the cameras, people could tell Lelouch was saying something, but his voice was too low to pick up, most assumed it was a threat, a curse or something as pitiful as a plea for mercy.

Lelouch brought a hand to Zero's mask and let the blood from his fingers stain the helmet. This seemed to break the moment as Zero pulled the sword out of his victim. Lelouch took a few steps forward until he fell and slid down to where his sister Nunally sat, chained by her ankles to look down at her brother.

She saw that he was still alive even as his blood left a trail from his fall. "...Lelouch?...Are you?...!"

She touched his hand, something she did when she wanted to know the truth about someone. No one could hide anything from her this way, a gift from when she was blind. Now the life that was flashing before his eyes played out in her mind as well. Everything. From his Geass to his actions. Those he hurt and those he saved. The people who he had tricked, defeated and manipulated like puppets. The time he spent with those he cared for. The ones he had to bury or mourn for. Those he loved and left behind. The truth about their parents, the memories they had together and the pain he felt treating her the way he recently had.

She could see everything, including what he and Suzaku had discussed leading to this moment. The Zero Requiem.

"You mean...everything you've done until now?"

She took his hand in both of hers and held it close to her face as she began to cry. "...Oh big brother, I love you!"

Lelouch raised his head slightly as he thought back over his life. Watching every last memory replay itself for the last time. While he knew that his sister was there, holding his arm as if trying to keep him with her he could no longer feel her touch as his limbs grew numb.

"I..." He whispered, just loud enough for her hear. "...destroy the world...and create...anew."

His eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Nunnally blinked and with tears openly flowing down her face she clung to him, embracing him as if trying to keep him with her. "It's not fair! How can I look to the future without you big brother? All I ever needed to be happy was to be with you!"

Cornelia appeared and called out to the crowd. "Lelouch the demon is dead! Free his prisoners!"

Everyone who had been forced onto the sidelines cheered and ran into the streets as the soldiers and nightmares were forced to retreat. A deafening chant broke out as everyone shouted Zero's name. The man who killed the enemy of the world. But beneath the mask, Suzaku could not hold back his tears. He had been forced to kill Lelouch, his best friend...or so he had made everyone believe.

A few hours later, after the sun had set and most were out celebrating or sleeping peacefully for once in a very long time. A man with short black hair stirred in his bed. Slowly and painfully he opened his purple eyes. He laid there for a moment, allowing himself to observe the environment around him when he realized something that caused his eyes to open wide in shock.

He wasn't suppose to be awake!

Sitting up with a jolt he instinctively placed his hand over his chest where the blade had stabbed him.

"Huh? Wh-where's the entry wound? The blade should have gone right through me! I felt it make contact!"

The door slid open and a woman with purple hair entered the room. "Surprised you're still among the living?...Lelouch."

Lelouch glared at her. "Cornelia. Why?"

"Before you jump to conclusions, let me provide you with the answer. It wasn't just one person who was behind it. Suzaku, myself and Lloyd."

"Why." Lelouch's response was more of a demand than a question. "The only way for the world to move on was to get rid of the one everyone hated."

"Honestly, little brother. Do you think after everything that's happened we'd let you just throw your life away? The world may be at peace thanks to you, but it also needs someone like you to make sure it stays that way. No one else has been able to do what you've done."

"I've already achieved what I set out to do. The Britannia we knew is gone. Everything our father stood for is nothing but a bad dream and I'm..."

"Stop preaching and be selfish for once!" Lelouch looked up at his sister. There were tears in her eyes. This surprised him. She was very strong-willed and despite being a princess she was also one of the best soldiers their military force had ever seen. The only time he remembered her shedding tears was when Euphie died.

"I've already lost enough of my family. I don't want to lose anymore." She admitted. "After everything you've put our family through, I wasn't going to let you go through with it. Not when it meant you were running away from your crimes."

"So what, you'll have me imprisoned?" Lelouch asked flatly. Amused at the thought of sending a ghost to jail.

"She means, stop trying to atone for sins that aren't yours to bear."

Lelouch looked over at the door where Suzaku was standing. He honestly didn't know what to feel. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to express how hurt he was that his friend had broken his solemn vow, but he couldn't bring himself to feel any resentment towards him, or to his older sister for that matter. There was only one thing he wanted to know from them.

"How?"

Both of them blinked in confusion.

"How did you do it? I could have sworn I felt the blade pierce right through me."

This earned a smile from both of them. Suzaku started first.

"It was a trick sword. One Professor Lloyd invented. The blade retracts upon impact and a red dye is released that smells identical to blood. A hologram emits through the retracted tip and appears to emerge from the other side of the victim. That was probably the sensation you felt."

"And the after effects? My strength faded until I..."

"Oh please, you only passed out from the effects of the serum I had mixed into your drink this morning. It's completely harmless and wears off after a few hours." Cornelia replied.

_"Well, that certainty explains why I felt sick to my stomach."_ He thought.

While Lelouch was furious that they had gone behind his back and pulled this stunt, he was happy that they, his friend and family had realized his true intentions. "Who else knows? About my survival?" He asked.

"Aside from Professor Lloyd no one." Cornelia replied.

"Not even C.C." Suzaku added.

"Good." Lelouch laid back down and allowed a deep sigh to escape his unscathed chest. He woke up this morning, knowing that he was going to die and while he had accepted that play, he was equally relieved that hadn't been the final move. His Knight and his Castle had assured the King would live to play another round.

"So are you going to let Nunnally know?" Asked Suzaku.

"Wha?!" Lelouch blinked in surprise, stunned by the question. Right away his mind brought up only one thought.

_"Would she even forgive me?"_

* * *

**_Okay, so I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this or if I'll just end up leaving it as a one shot. I guess it just depends if I get any more ideas for it other than this, that and if people ask me to continue it I probably will. I've never written a Code Geass fic before, so I hope I did okay at least. _**

**_Edit: My gosh. The feedback from you guys is amazing. I don't remember the exact numbers, but never has one of my stories gotten that kind of response on the first day. Thank you, all of you! I said that if people wanted me to keep this going then I would and as promised a second chapter has already been started. I don't know when it'll be finished and ready to be uploaded, but I'll do my best to keep the momentum of this story going.I also went back and fixed the typos. I can't believe how horrible my spelling is at 2 am, but it happens. x3  
_**


	2. Turn 2: Resetting the Board

_**Wow, heh, well I don't know what to say. Don't let the small numbers fool you. Never has one of my stories gotten so many views on its first day. I'm truly humbled and I thank each and every one of you who read it, even if you got halfway and stopped, thank you for taking interest. **_

_**As promised, I will continue this story and let it unfold on its own. I will try to update it as often as I can, but I'll only upload new chapters when I feel they're ready. I don't want to dish out anything that would dishonor the series. Though, I do apologize that it took so long for this update. **_

_**Disclaimer! I do not own Code Geass or any related characters. **_

* * *

**Turn 2: Resetting the Board**

Birds fluttered outside in the garden of the royal palace. Princess Nunnally hadn't slept the entire night. Instead she was at the table in her room. Her left hand grasping the small hand-held TV watching the world's reaction to Lelouch's assassination through news reports and other social media. Her right hand was tightly gripping her brother's hat which had fallen off from the impact of being stabbed.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts as she quickly hid the hat under the blanket that was on her lap. "Enter." She said.

The door opened and Zero stepped in. Suzaku had known Nunnally since they were children and he recognized that tone in her voice. She had been crying. Walking into her room and seeing her face only confirmed his suspicions as he saw the tired look on her face and the tear stains running down her cheeks. She coughed to clear her throat, but he knew she was trying to compose herself and put on a brave face.

"Your highness." He bowed to her.

"What do you want?" Nunnally was a very gentle spirit, but she was addressing the man who had killed her brother less than twenty four hours ago. She would have given anything for Lelouch to be the first one to greet her in the morning, like he always used to. It was something that always made her smile and now, never again would she...

Zero interrupted her thoughts as he spoke.

"It's my honor to serve you. The gentle soul who will aid me in leading this world toward peace." Suzaku tried his best to act just as Lelouch would in this situation. _"Just how did he manage to keep this act up so well?!" _He thought, suddenly wondering if he could be as good a Zero as his best friend had been.

Nunnally glared at him for a moment before turning her head away and sighing; letting her anger flow away on the wind. "I know it's you, Suzaku."

Though his emotions were hidden beneath the mask, Suzaku was surprised. Surprised that she had figured it out and so quickly too. Moments went by before Zero stood up and grabbed the front of his mask, triggering it to open from the back. Slowly he removed it to reveal his true identity. "How'd you know? The only one who knew was-"

"I saw you accept the mask from Lelouch when I..."

"When you embraced him yesterday." Suzaku finished for her. Nunnally was crippled, not stupid. It was foolish to think she'd lose her ability to see the truth in people even after retaining her eye sight. "Nunnally,...I-"

"It's alright Suzaku. I saw my brother's thoughts. I knew it was his idea, something he wanted to do and you were against it." She interrupted him.

"But, I still agreed to it. I'm not happy about what I did, but we knew it was the only way to end all of the suffering."

Nunnally kept looking out the window. Suzaku knew that she was fighting to hold back a fresh wave of tears, if her eyes didn't give it away, her quivering lower lip did. That's when he noticed she was holding onto something with her other hand. Suzaku took one step closer and noticed it was Lelouch's hat. He wanted to end her pain now. To tell her that her brother was alive, but it was too soon and it was Lelouch's choice if he wanted her to know.

"Well..." Her voice derailed his train of thought as she had managed to compose herself enough to speak again. "I guess Lelouch didn't have to eat a thousand needles after all."

Suzaku blinked in confusion. "What?"

"We made a promise. I wished for a gentle world and Brother promised that he'd fulfill that wish. I told him how happy I would be when it happened, but,..." Her moment of strength was brief and fading as tears began flowing down her face once more. "...but I never thought it'd turn out like this. I just wish Lelouch was here."

Suzaku's frown was full of sympathy for her. He was about to speak when a knock at the door alerted him and he quickly put the mask back on. Nunnally swallowed and quickly wiped her eyes before hiding the hat once more. "Yes?"

"It's you're lady's maid, Your Highness. You have a meeting with the leader of the Black Knights scheduled in an hour."

"Yes, I'll be down shortly, thank you."

Nunnally looked back over to Suzaku. "The reports said that you had been killed in battle. Are you planning to let people know that you're alright or, are you going to hide behind a mask like my brother did?"

Suzaku thought about that for a moment. True he could easily disappear, like Lelouch everyone believed him to be dead save for a few, but he knew how much Nunnally hated the mask of Zero. It was the very symbol that took her brother from her even if Zero stood as a symbol of hope for everyone else.

"I haven't decided yet. Perhaps after everything has quieted down I'll give it some serious thought." He wasn't going to lie to her anymore. He swore that there would only be one thing he would keep from her and nothing else.

Nunnally nodded. "I understand. Now, would you mind joining me in welcoming the Black Knights? You did rescue them after all, Zero."

The masked knight bowed. "It would be my honor, your highness."

Somewhere near Ashferd Academy in the downtown area in a small apartment building, on the third floor in room number 23B Lelouch was sitting on the couch. While still a little nauseous from the effects of the serum he was otherwise back to his old self. His hand was on the remote, watching the news channel. The former Student President, Milly Asferd was broadcasting the coverage of the new order of the world. The Empress of the Forbidden City, Lady Kaguya, Ohgi, Kallen...they were all gathered and waiting for the arrival of Brittannia's new ruler. A minute or two went by and Milly filled in small details of the people on the screen and reciting some of their deeds during past battles.

Lelouch was bored with the details since he had already seen them first hand as he was the one who had planned most of those battles. Finally Nunnally's personal escort arrived and out she came. Helping her wheelchair along was Zero.

"Do you miss it?"

The voice caused Lelouch to look up. Behind him Cornelia was leaning against the doorway's wooden frame. He shook his head with a forced smile and turned back to watch the TV. "There's no point wishing for something you can't reach."

Cornelia tried to study her brother carefully. "You could at least tell Nunnally you know. It would mean a lot to her to know that you've alive."

"She's doing just fine without me." He replied watching her greet Ohgi, the new CEO of the Black Knights and a popular choice by the looks of it. Lelouch noticed the way Kallen was looking at Zero, while she admired the symbol of hope as she always had there was also a hint of sadness. He had seen that look enough times to know when she was troubled by something, but he kept forcing himself to stop worrying about it. It wasn't his problem anymore. He was dead to the world. Everyone was better off without Lelouch, the Demon Emperor.

Cornelia had given up trying to engage in a conversation with her younger brother. He had always been quiet and kept to himself even when they were younger. She made for the kitchen and started making lunch.

"Lunch is ready." Came her voice twenty minutes later. "I'm not going to let you starve to death so get out here and eat before I force it down your throat!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. You're worse than Milly when it comes to certain things." To protect his sanity, Lelouch kept his attitude in a student's perspective. It was the only mindset he had that held any remaining sense of normalcy.

When he finally sat down he was utterly disgusted by what was on his plate. It looked like it was once been a type of omelet or perhaps some kind of taco. Raising an eye brow at his sister she closed her eyes in frustration. "Alright, so I'm not the best cook. It doesn't taste as bad as it looks."

"Why you, of all people?" Cornelia was caught off guard by his sudden question.

"Excuse me?"

"You loved Euphie and I killed her. Why are you going out of your way to protect her murderer-and don't say it's because I'm your brother. That shouldn't matter."

Cornelia set down her fork and looked across the table at her brother. "Because of the world you created. You destroyed the world where hatred and revenge ruled with an iron fist. The new world is one of hope and new beginnings. that goes for everyone, including you. I told the same thing to Suzaku when I found out what the two of you had planned. Your sins were erased when the world saw the Emperor fall from his throne."

"It makes no difference," Lelouch replied.

"It makes all the difference!" Cornelia retorted. "The man that died yesterday was a monster, a tyrant and a liar. He wasn't you. you did all of those things to change the world and make it better, safe for everyone to live freely without fear of their race or heritage. You can't fool me, Lelouch. Everything you did brought the world to where it is now and everyone finally has a reason to be happy because of it."

She glared at him as he looked away. "Now, quit feeling sorry for yourself and eat your lunch!" With that she took a bite and fought the urge to spit it out. It tasted horrible. Lelouch glanced back at her and failed to hide the slightest of smirks. The normal serious expression she carried was replaced by a pretty comical expression. A mix of embarrassment and a look one would have as if they were about to vomit.


	3. Turn 3: Out Of Hibernation

_**So, this chapter didn't take as long to write. Mysteries will begin to unravel soon. A viewer brought up a very good point. Yes, C.C. should still have a bond with Lelouch, however I already have that issue planned out, so no need to worry. I promised I wouldn't do anything that would dishonor the series and I will keep everyone IC to the best of my ability. If you have any questions or if I've missed anything then please feel free to let me know in a review. **_

_**Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Clamp and Sunrise, I own nothing save for the plot. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**Turn 3: Out of Hibernation**

"Forget it, You can't force me to do this!"

"Come on, Lelouch. You can't stay in this apartment forever."

"The hell I can't. It'd be suicide to go out there!"

"That's why you'll be in disguise. Come on, I have the perfect look for you."

"No! Stop, dammit Suzaku, let me go!"

Lelouch struggled for all he was worth to get away, but the stronger, former Knight of Zero was no longer taking orders from his king. The brunette dragged his friend into the bathroom and shut the door.

Over the next several minutes sounds of a struggle carried down the hall and into the living room. Cornelia had just returned from spending the day with her sister when she heard the commotion. She immediately pulled out her gun and dropped her purse.

Creeping along the wall she took off the safety. She could tell the sounds were coming from the bathroom, but the door was closed and she had no idea where her brother was. She only hoped that he hadn't been seen and attacked.

She had the element of surprise and decided now was the time to act. Kicking open the door she trained her gun on the first person that came in her line of sight.

"Alright, don't move!"

The brunette standing before her had just managed a lucky hit on Suzaku who was on the bathroom floor rubbing his jaw. Cornelia glared at the intruder. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The man blinked in annoyed surprise, "You mean this stupid disguise actually works?"

Suzaku burst into fits on laughter. "Told you so! Your own sister doesn't even recognize you, haha!"

Cornelia let that comment sink in for a moment. "L-Lelouch?"

The once raven-haired-turned-brunette sighed as he shook his head in a 'I give up' gesture.

A short time later Cornelia was sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea in her hands. Now that the confusion had been cleared she found the whole event rather amusing. "Oh, what's wrong with going out, Lelouch? Everyone saw the Demon Emperor die on live television, I doubt they'd be paying attention to detail that much to notice."

"And what about Suzaku? He's suppose to be dead as well, won't the people notice that?"

"Not looking like this they won't."

The siblings turned to see a blonde exit from the bathroom. He had died his hair as well and was sporting a pair of light blue eyes thanks to his new contact lens.

"There, now no one will be the wiser." He approached Lelouch who instinctively went on the defensive after earlier's incident. But the blonde only reached for a small sandwich. Seeing his friend's reaction made him smile.

"Relax, I already dyed your hair," he chuckled in good humor.

He took a seat next to Cornelia as they shared a lunch. Lelouch was still brooding over the attack he had suffered at the hands of his friend. No matter what they tried, he was not walking out that front door.

"So, how's Nunnally?" asked Suzaku in between bites.

Cornelia swallowed another sip of tea before answering. "She seems fine, but I know she cries herself to sleep at night."

Lelouch tried to ignore the conversation, but ignoring his sister's pain was something he couldn't do. No matter how many times he told himself he could no longer do anything about it.

"How can you tell?" asked Suzaku. As Zero he was always by Nunnally's side and didn't see that kind of reaction other than the occasional brief moment of sadness.

"I've been speaking to her lady's maids. They say her pillow case is always damp in the morning."

Both she and Suzaku watched Lelouch, wondering what he thought of this. They were hoping for guilt. He remained stone-faced.

"That's too bad," Suzaku continued, "if only she knew her brother was alive."

"We've been through this. She's better off this way," Lelouch shot him a glare.

"Try telling her that," Suzaku replied.

"You know I can't."

Cornelia had heard enough. "Lelouch, if you keep your survival secret from her it'll only be harder for her to forgive you later."

Lelouch looked off to the side, directing his gaze at the floor. "She'll be happier this way, free of guilt instead of fearing what would happen if the Empress was found hiding the most hated man in the world."

"You could always be Zero again."

Lelouch looked over at Suzaku. Did everything they planned mean nothing to him? Suzaku sensed the conversation was going no where and with one last bite decided it was time for the main task of the day; getting Lelouch outside.

_. . ._

One hour later saw an even grumpier Lelouch sitting on a park bench. The now blonde Suzaku held out a popsicle for his friend. Lelouch ignored it. He was still sulking.

"I can't believe you got me out."

"Oh, come on, you're not still mad about that kick, are you?" The glare Lelouch shot him was all the answer Suzaku needed.

While trying to fight off his sister who was actually pulling him out the door, Lelouch had managed to get a firm grip on the door frame and refused to budge. Suzaku had taken this chance to go behind his friend and kicked him in the rear, sending the brunette flying forward.

A couple of kids running by provided a good distraction for his anger. One of them was dressed as Kallen in the uniform she would wear while fighting in her knightmare while the other two dressed like the Knight of Zero and Zero himself.

They were trying to reenact one of the great battles to the best of their child abilities. Suzaku couldn't hide a smile, seeing as the children were a mix of Britannians and Japanese. It reminded him of the time he spent with Euphie and he saw a child pretending to be a Black Knight. This time no parent tried to stop the children from playing as their favorite heroes.

Lelouch was watching them too, and while he was proud that he had brought peace to the world, he also felt lonely. He could never fully enjoy it. Not with his friends, his mind flashed back to the night where his they had chosen to miss the school trip in order to wait for him, _just _for him. They were shooting off fireworks and Shirley was holding out a paper crane, wishing that they would all shoot off fireworks with everyone again someday. It was because of him that she was gone. The flashback of her death played in his mind, making him feel even worse.

"Hey!" Suzaku flicked his friend in the forehead forcing him to snap out of it. "You frown anymore and the grim reaper will appear."

Lelouch huffed at the thought, but kept silent. Suzaku was really starting to worry now. When he had gotten a moment alone with Cornelia, she had told him of Lelouch's depressed demeanor, and both agreed to try different ways to bring him around. It was Suzaku's turn today and so far it wasn't going as planned.

"Your ice cream's melting."

"Huh?" Suzaku looked down at his frozen treat and noticed his friend was right. He took a few bites in order to save it from dripping on the pavement. Lelouch had started eating his. Suzaku wanted to take that as a good sign.

"So,..." Suzaku began, "what have you thought about doing with your life now? You could be anybody and with your _talents _you could achieve a very high status."

It surprised Suzaku when his friend smiled at the thought. It reminded Lelouch of the day when everything changed. Rivalz had asked him the same thing and then a year later it was Rolo. Now Suzaku asked and Lelouch couldn't help but wonder, was that the signal to set off something greater?

"You want me to fall into an ordinary life?"

"No, I want you to stop feeling like you live on a different wavelength than everyone else. Do something that you enjoy instead of worrying about everyone else for once."

Lelouch glanced over at his friend. He had known Suzaku longer than anyone else other than Nunnally. He was the first real friend he ever had. Suzaku never treated him like a prince of Britannia, if anything he was treated like dirt. He didn't exactly enjoy getting beaten, but Suzaku was the first that treated him like a real person. He was also the only one who could upset his plans. He was the wrench in the works of all of his schemes. Lelouch suddenly let out a laugh.

Suzaku was caught off guard by his friend's reaction. "What's so funny?"

Lelouch calmed himself and looked up at the sky with a smile. "Just something I should have realized a long time ago."

Suzaku wanted to ask, but it was clear Lelouch wasn't going to say. After finishing their ice cream they headed downtown. The areas that had been destroyed from the F.L.I.E.J.A. were being rebuilt and still closed off. The mall however was left untouched as was the arcade.

Suzaku grabbed his friend and dragged him inside where he challenged him to several video games. Lelouch lost to all of the fighting games, but made up for it in games of strategy. They were simple enough, and a joke compared to the giant chess board he played against his brother, Schnizel. Lelouch remembered that battle well. For the first few minutes no one fired a shot, only kept changing position to best suit their leader's plan.

Lelouch often thought of life as a chess board, but he never thought about what happens when there's no one else to play against. Putting it simply. He was stuck waiting for another player to move, but there was one thing he couldn't tell. Was it their move or his?

"Yeah!" shouted Suzaku as he was caught up in the moment. "Schooled you at air hockey too! Man, you really need to have better reflexes."

Lelouch shook his head with a smile. "My reflexes are fine, not everyone can test their skills against their equal time and time again."

"You mean Kallen?" asked the blonde.

"I remember time and again you would always come close, but neither one of you could defeat the other in combat," replied the brunette.

Suzaku stiffed a laugh, "That's true, but she beat me in the end."

The sun had almost set by the time the two were walking back to the apartment. Despite how the day started, Lelouch felt better and was even a little glad that he had stepped out. He hated the new hair color, but it did its job. No one gave him a second glance.

Suzaku didn't want to say anything but, "You know, there's a party coming up. Cornelia and I will both be there. Think you'll be alright on your own? or, Did you want to come?"

"You know I can't." Lelouch replied quickly.

It was such a fast, defensive reply that Suzaku winced slightly. "I know, why you did it, but why keep everyone in the dark. The Zero Requim worked, The 99th Emperor is dead to the world, but that doesn't mean you have to keep hiding yourself from your friends and family. No matter how you acted or treated them in the past, they're still your friends and Nunnally is your sister."

"I told you, Suzaku,...the only way for everyone to live a happy peaceful life is if I'm not apart of it."

"Why? Is this some kind of punishment you think you deserve? I'll admit that there are things I can never forgive you for, but I can understand why you did it. That's why I agreed to help you and why I decided to save you. Lelouch, the world has started over. It's time you do the same!"

When it was clear Lelouch wasn't going to discuss it further, Suzaku let out a defeated sigh and kept walking. Lelouch on the other hand hesitated for a moment. Something his friend said that made him question the circumstances of his survival.

_"Decided to save me?...What does that mean?"_


	4. Turn 4: Those Who Wear Masks

_**Well hello everyone. After two weeks of careful writing I'm happy to present the next chapter and I wanted to thank everyone for supporting this fic. (this is sounding like a final chapter wrap up!) Don't worry, this story is far from over. Lelouch isn't going to get away until he answers to a few people and possibly save the world again, but I digress. The world is not as peaceful as our hero(s) believe. Sadly, he'll be finding that out the hard way.**_

_**Guest: Yes, even though they had planned the Zero Requiem I think Suzaku realized his friend's true intentions at the moment of his death. Why else would he shed tears like that? At least that was my take on it. **_

_**patrickthenobleman:** **Thank you, Your story is amazing and I highly recommend "Redemption and Madness" to all code Geass fans. It's very different, yet such an amazing tale. Oh don't worry, Kallen will definitely shine in this fic. We both know she's not the type to just sit around twiddling her thumbs. ;) (though I think you may be part psychic as per you question and this chapter)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Code Geass and all related characters belong to Clamp.**_

* * *

**Turn 4: Those Who Wear Masks**

Two days had passed since Lelouch first left the apartment and he still couldn't get the shade of brown out of his hair. He had scrubbed and scrubbed until his head was sore and it still showed no sign of fading. _"If this is permanent I'm going to make him regret this."_ After his fifth failed attempt he had given up, hoping it would eventually fade on its own.

He removed his contact lens and gazed into the mirror. As he thought, he still had his Geass, but while the power of absolute obedience had been one of the greatest tools he's ever possessed he felt he didn't have a need for it any longer.

With his shower out of the way, Lelouch headed into the kitchen to find something to eat before Cornelia had a chance to try her hand at cooking once again. Despite becoming used to her company he found it strange that she was playing the role of house wife. It was a rare side of her that Lelouch had only seen her reveal to Euphie. He hoped she wouldn't baby him like she had their sister.

A short time later he had just finished making a few pancakes when she emerged from her room. "I'm going out for a bit. There are a few matters I need to attend to. Think you'll be alright on your own?"

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" came his simple reply.

"That's what worries me," she countered as she headed for the door and left. Lelouch waited until he heard the click of the lock and her retreating footsteps before turning off the stove and sitting down to eat. "I'm not a little kid," he stated as he took a bite.

Twenty minutes later he was out the door, heading in the opposite direction his sister had taken.

_. . ._

Over at the palace Nunnally was having a late breakfast with Suzaku. She had requested to be left alone so that her friend didn't have to wear the mask of Zero while they conversed. Suzaku was much appreciative. "Thanks for making it easier for me, your highness. It'd be kinda hard to enjoy this good food wearing a mask."

"I told you, when it's just us please drop the formalities. No matter what my title, I'm still Nunally."

Suzaku couldn't help but admire her kindness and her inner strength. Her body may be frail, but her spirit was anything but weak. "Very well, I'll keep it casual."

She nodded with a thankful smile. "Speaking of formalities, I decided on a theme for the party tomorrow night."

"Oh?"

"I've decided to make it a masquerade party."

Two thoughts crossed Suzaku's mind at once. One was good the other,... "Nunnally, I think it's a great idea, but is it wise? Anyone could show up and try to pull something."

Nunnally smiled. "Not with the world my brother created."

Suzaku was impressed. Before, any mention of Lelouch would cause her pain, but it seemed like she was finally starting to get better. He had avoided mentioning his name in front of her because it was obvious how much she missed him and knowing that he was the one who had killed him didn't help things. "You're right, it was foolish to think anyone would want to harm the Empress."

"I'm not an Empress yet, I still have to wait a while before my coronation. Besides, security will be tight, or so I've been told by the captain of the guard. No one will get in without a special invitation and I'll be signing each one of them personally."

Suzaku couldn't keep the smile off his face. She was more like her brother than he realized.

_. . ._

When their breakfast was over, Zero exited the room and returned to his other duties. He nodded and approved on Ohgi's suggestions about setting up several secondary bases around Japan for the Black Knight headquarters during his scheduled meeting. They may not have been intimidating as a military threat anymore, but they were respected by the people, even britanians had come to admire them.

When the meeting was over Zero left the room. The door slid closed behind him and he let out a sigh. This work was exhausting him.

"Keeping up the act is tough isn't it, Zero."

Zero looked up and saw Kallen leaning against the wall. Had she been waiting for him? Kallen straightened up and approached him. "Or should I say, Suzaku?"

Suzaku didn't know what to say. He wasn't entirely surprised that Nunnally figured it out, but how did Kallen? She saw him die, hell she was the one who supposedly killed him! "My name is Zero."

"Cut the crap! I know it's you!" Kallen wasn't going to be fooled. Not this time. She wanted answers, truthful answers and she wasn't going to leave until she got them.

"Now's not the time," he replied as he began to walk off, but Kallen blocked him. "Why did you have to kill Lelouch?"

Zero was a bit surprised by her question. Wasn't she happy like the rest of the world? He knew Nunnally was unhappy, but why Kallen? He thought she was under the assumption that Lelouch Vi Britannia was going to execute her along with the rest of the Black Knights for betraying him.

"Well? I'm waiting. Why did you kill Lelouch?"

Zero turned away from her. "Lelouch was the enemy of the world. The old world, and by killing him a new world was created. Aren't you happy? No one has any reason to fear each other anymore. War is pointless and lives are being rebuilt. The people of the world are free and it's all thanks to me, I killed the Demon and ushered in a world of peace."

Kallen's mind was a jumble of conflicting emotions. She did hate Lelouch. All of the lies and the betrayal. He lied to her once before about his true identity, but she still followed him, she had grown to admire and even have feelings for him, but again she was betrayed when he claimed she was but a pawn in his grand scheme. It hurt her deeply, but what he said to her, _"You have to live."_ It confused her. Maybe, he wasn't the evil prince he claimed to be?

She glared daggers at Zero. It didn't matter what Lelouch's intentions were now. She couldn't ask him because his murderer was standing right before her. "Tell me who you really are," she demanded.

Zero held out one of his arms in dramatic fashion (though Suzaku felt a bit silly doing it), "I am Zero, therefore I am nothing and yet,..." he held out his other hand, "I am also infinite."

"Enough with the word play," she shouted, "give me a straight answer!"

"Enough!"

Kallen turned to see Cornelia standing behind her. Cornelia approached Kallen and glared sternly at her. "Your questions are easily answered. Suzaku was killed on the battlefield. His body now lies at the foot of his gravestone, if you don't believe me, then dig it up for yourself and look. Lelouch had to be killed because he had enslaved the world through Geass and fear. He had killed so many innocent, just because they either didn't fit into his plans or got in the way, or did you forget how he murdered Princess Euphemia?"

_"Sorry, Suzaku,"_ she mentally apologized as she continued her lecture. Zero had slightly flinched when Euphie's name had been brought up and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Kallen.

"I realize that," Kallen replied, "I also knew a few others whom he had killed, but in his place, I may have done the same. Afterall, his family _did _throw him away."

"Not his entire family!" Cornelia snapped before she could control herself. This surprised both Kallen and Zero, though Suzaku wore a smile under his mask.

"Cornelia," Zero began, "You cannot fully blame this outburst on Kallen. Like the rest of the Black Knights she was tricked and lied to by the dead Emperor. It's only natural that she would want answers to sort through what is truth and what is lies."

"Very well, I'll let you deal with it then." With that she walked off. Suzaku didn't expect to see Cornelia here so soon. This would be the first time Lelouch would be by himself since his fall from the throne. He hoped he was staying out of trouble.

"Ms. Kouzuki, I'll be more than happy to answer your questions another time, but there are a few things I have to take care of. Perhaps we can set up a meeting at Princess Nunnally's upcoming party?"

"You really believe that I'm invited?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't be, you are one of her majesty's friends, aren't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Then expect your invitation soon," with that Zero turned and made his way down the other hall leaving Kallen even more confused than before.

_. . ._

Lelouch laughed to himself as he exited the gentleman's club. He had forgotten how good it felt to beat an opponent of high status at their own game. He earned some money from it as well. Perhaps he should devote his life to becoming a high-stakes gambler? After all, almost no one could beat him in chess and the only one who could, well,... he had already outsmarted him another way.

He saw an ad for a restaurant with a few specials that looked more appetizing than his sister's cooking and decided to treat himself to a nice lunch. The place wasn't far and less than fifteen minutes later he was sitting at a booth by the window.

Out on the street a motorcycle had stopped at the red light and was waiting for it to turn green. The blue-haired rider was taking his school lunch break outside of school for once. To say Rivalz had been struggling a bit after the betrayal and death of his friend was an understatement. His once positive personality was in shambles. He had so many questions for Lelouch. why'd he keep such a big secret from him, why was he Zero and why did he do all of those things while he was Emperor? Rivalz had tried to figure it out, hoping it was something he and Lelouch could work out and get over and go back to the way things were, but it didn't happen.

Out of boredom, Rivalz looked over at the buildings and he nearly gave himself whiplash when he turned his head back on the restaurant. That man in the booth! He looked just like Lelouch! His hair was the wrong color, but he could have sworn it was him! He was about to call out his name when a loud horn from behind startled Rivalz. Unbeknownst to him, the light had changed green and the cars behind him were impatient. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

Rivalz revved up the bike and continued on his way. It couldn't have been his friend. Rivalz saw Lelouch die and he doubted anyone could survive getting stabbed in such a way. Yeah, it was possible, but that's not what happened. No one wanted to help the Demon King.

Lelouch had seen Rivalz, but he hoped that his friend had assumed it was a case of mistaken identity, even though he would have been right. Something bothered Lelouch. Did the fact that Rivalz tried to wave mean he didn't hate him like the rest of the world had? Strange, he had worked so hard, done so much to make everyone hate him, even Nunnally, and yet they still found a way to see the good in him. Lelouch smiled at the thought. "Impossible..."

"Sir?" asked the waitress.

"It's impossible to choose," he stated, "what do you recommend?"

"Oh well, the double cheese and sausage pizza seems to be a popular choice," she replied.

"Pizza,..." again his mind drifted. After ordering the meal he sat thinking about the people he knew once again only this time it was C.C. How was she doing? He didn't think she'd miss him. After all, she admitted that she had abandoned her emotions long ago. She probably moved on in search of another who would grant her wish.

Lelouch wasn't going to go looking for her. If she could find someone to grant her wish then he wished her the best of luck, he refused to turn into another Mao. His sanity may be in question, but he was no psychopath. His days of killing the innocent were over.

_. . ._

"He's what?!" Zero had been in a meeting with Tohdoh when he got a call and excused himself. It was Cornelia and she had reported that Lelouch wasn't there when she got home. "How long has he been gone?" he asked.

"Since before I confronted you and Ms. Kouzuki earlier from the looks of it," she replied.

"That's over four hours!" Zero punched the wall. "Damn his stubborn pride!"

"I've already contacted Professor Lloyd and asked for him to deploy an unmanned search drone. It'll scan the city until it finds him," she replied.

"Understood. I'll wrap up things here and start my own search." Suzaku hung up, his hand gripping the phone so tightly his hand was shaking.

"Something wrong, Zero?"

Suzaku turned to see Tohdoh standing there. He was quietly waiting for an answer, but Suzau saw the look in his eyes. It was the same look he would give him while training. Out of all of the people that Suzaku didn't want to lie to, Tohdoh was one of them, however he was also one of the few who could possibly figure out who was under the mask.

"It's a small matter, nothing serious," Zero replied.

"It doesn't sound like a small matter," Tohdoh wasn't fooled.

_"How do I get myself out of this one?"_ Suzaku thought.

"Oh there you are General, I've been looking for you~," came the sing-song voice of Professor Lloyd.

"Me?"

"Yes, I've been needing to find a new devicer for my latest project and your skills are exceptionally legendary."

"But the knightmares aren't needed anymore," he argued.

"Knightmares? Oh no no no, you're mistaken," Lloyd winked as a secret sign to Zero to take his chance and leave. Zero nodded his thanks and left while Tohdoh was otherwise occupied. "I'm talking about physical fitness in the honorable arts of Japanese culture," Lloyd practically dragged Tohdoh down the hall. Suzaku's chuckle echoed through his mask at the retreating voices of Lloyd and the protests of his old mentor.

With that out of the way, Suzaku focused on the task at hand. Finding Lelouch.


	5. Turn 5: Making Wishes

_Hello everyone! I realize that It's been far FAR too long since I last updated this story. This is one of the titles that I said I'd be taking off the back burner. I know this chapter isn't as long as you deserve it to be, but I did decide to introduce a character earlier than was originally planned. I figured it'd help move the story along faster and help the characters interact more and get Lelouch moving in a more positive way, even if everything around him isn't giving him a fair chance. you deserve more and you'll get it soon, but I won't promise it'll be in the next week or month. aside form working on other stories I'm also trying to take care of a few personal things and that also includes working out. I put on a few pounds during the holidays and my doc said I need to set up a schedule for exorcising and eating better. Hopefully not being able to eat my favorite snacks won't interfere with my writing. Either way I'll fight through it because as I've said before. I may not always update often, but I will never abandon a story. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Turn 5: Making Wishes**

Walking down the streets at night was calming to Lelouch. The darkness had been his friend for a long time and the shadows seemed to miss him as well and comforted him like a blanket would comfort a young child. It was at night where he could think more clearly, feel more relaxed and shed his false attitude and truly be himself. Looking up at the sky he noticed the moon would soon vanish into its darkest phase. Most likely over the next two or three nights.

As he passed a construction site he let his mind wander, not really thinking about anything important. Giving his mind a rest was surprisingly so easy out here. Away from that stifling apartment, away from Cornelia, Suzaku, the television where he was constantly reminded of his friends. Friends he could never again interact with. Lelouch knew it was best, but the loneliness and the memories were beginning to eat away at him. Just like he knew they would.

"So, why? What drove them to save the Demon King?"

He looked down at the sidewalk in front of him, not noticing the four men that were approaching him until it was too late.

_. . ._

Suzaku had looked in all of the usual places and found nothing. Three hours into the search and neither he, Cornelia or the drone had any luck. Suzaku knew it'd be hard. If Lelouch didn't want to be found you wouldn't be able to find him. It was simple as that.

However there were few that knew Lelouch better than he did. Under the mask of Zero he searched the city on foot. His friend couldn't have gone too far with his low stamina and he didn't think he had enough money on him to take a train or cab.

_"I hope he's not off gambling," _Suzaku thought as he searched yet another empty district.

_. . ._

Lelouch had been forced into a back alley. The men had grabbed him from behind and brought him to a more private setting.

"Why are you attacking me?" Lelouch asked. He wasn't deluded enough to believe that his single act of self sacrifice would stop all crime, but it hadn't been that long and already crime was beginning to revive like a weed. If you didn't destroy the root it would always grow back.

The man who seemed to be in charge smiled down on him, as if he believed he was superior. "Because, I don't like your face."

He looked over to his comrades, "He looks just like that damn Demon King. Am I right?"

"Yeah," replied one.

"Give 'im black hair and he could be his twin," replied the second.

The third was keeping a lookout, but couldn't help chiming in, "I say we teach him a lesson not to go around looking like that."

The leader patted his friend on the shoulder. "Now, we don't want to kill him. It ain't entirely his fault he was born with that face,"

Lelouch was weighing his options. He couldn't outrun them and he realized he couldn't use his geass on them either. He had met these men before. When he had ventured into this area and came upon a nobleman selling Refrain to elevens while commanding a gang of them as his muscle. It was pretty stupid on his part, but at the time he wasn't exactly in his right mind. He wondered if he should have ordered them to kill each other instead, but it was too late for that now.

"I can't help how I look. I may resemble the demon king, however that doesn't make me the same person," He mentally scolded himself for repeating what his sister had told him before. He'd forever deny accepting what she had said.

"Well, we can help you there, kid," the leader replied.

Lelouch didn't like where this was going.

The men pulled out knives as they drew closer. "For a fair payment we'll change how your face looks so no one else will mistake you for a monster."

Lelouch was powerless to stop what was about to happen and yet, part of him didn't think it was such a bad idea, despite the pain he'd be in when it was over.

"It's amusing how we always end up reuniting like this."

Lelouch knew that voice. The men turned to look to the entrance of the alley. Standing there was a young woman with long green hair and golden eyes.

"C.C.? What are you doing here?"

He should have known she'd know if he had survived. How could she not? They were connected through their contract after all.

"I knew you were alive, yet locating you was more difficult then I had expected. Still, we're here now so it no longer matters how. All that's left is to deal with these-"

"These what!" cried the leader of the group. He was getting pretty pissed off that they were being ignored. "Get lost bitch, we ain't got no beef with you, unless you want to entertain us later that is."

C.C. looked over to Lelouch and kept her face perfectly neutral. "Have you forgotten the Geass canceller? Lord Geramiya used it quite often to cure any victims of Geass."

Lelouch's eyes widened. "Meaning,..."

"Yes, you can use it on them again," she replied.

"What the hell is she talking about?" asked one of the men.

"She's probably drunk or high or something. Grab her and keep her quiet while we take care of her boyfriend. Then we can have our fun with her afterwards."

"Oh? Will you now?"

The men turned to look at Lelouch who made sure to make eye contact with each of them as he removed his special contact lens. "Then Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you, all of you, to act like proper citizens of this new, free world. You shall live your lives in peace and never act cruelly to others ever again!"

All men froze before saluting him. "Yes, your highness!"

Lelouch smiled then, a genuine emotion that he never thought he'd experience again.

_. . ._

Zero raced down the streets, getting more and more worried as time passed. As he rounded a corner he bumped into four men.

"I beg your pardon sir, I didn't see you there," the first man replied as he helped Zero to his feet.

"No, it's alright, I wasn't paying attention," Zero began to reply when he noticed the tell-tale red glow around the men's eyes. He could identify the mark of Geass right away. It was all the proof he needed to know that Lelouch had been this way. He took off running in the direction where the men had come from.

_. . ._

"So, how is life treating you after the death of the emperor?"

Lelouch blinked slowly as he and C.C. walked down the lonely streets.

"It's maddening," he replied.

C.C. smiled at this. "A completely honest answer? I expected sarcasm."

"I had every intention of dying that day, but others intervened."

"The new Zero? I'm sure Suzaku must have mixed feelings about sparing the man who killed Princess Euphie."

Lelouch looked up at the sky as the stars shown above the rooftops. "Yes, he still refuses to forgive me for that. However,..."

"His actions say otherwise," she finished for him. "If he still hated you for that then why would he not only spare you, but try to hide you from the world?"

"What's your point?" he asked.

"That some friendships really can survive anything life throws at them. You and Suzaku have both betrayed each other, yet you still manage to rely on each other when it truly matters."

"It's more complicated than that. He's pretending to be nice now, but the truth will reveal itself over time."

C.C. smiled at him with a knowing grin, "And what if time proves that his friendship is genuine? What then?"

"Then I'll be happy to be wrong for a change," he replied.

_. . ._

An hour later Suzaku made it back to the apartment. He was exhausted and it showed as he entered the apartment. He saw a shadow from the living room, signaling that someone was sitting on the couch. "Sorry, I thought I had found a trail I could follow, but it turned out to be a dead end. Any luck on your end?"

The woman on the couch leaned over and smiled with a pizza in mid-bite. "As usual, I don't need luck."

Suzaku blinked when he saw the green hair. "C.C.? But, how?"

"That's right, she's the one who found me."

The former knight of zero turned and was greeted by Lelouch who was in the kitchen carrying a plate with a few slices of pizza for himself. "I'm surprised you were running around looking for me dressed like that."

Suzaku blinked before realizing he was still dressed as Zero and quickly removed his mask. "Like you've never done anything like that? I recall the time when we chased Arthur through the school, it didn't seem to matter to you then."

"I wasn't dressed as Zero then," he replied.

"No," Suzaku agreed, "but you were hiding the fact that you knew me back then. It wasn't easy being an eleven in a school for Britannians."

"Japanese," C.C. corrected. "Japan has been freed just like the rest of the world. Therefore you are no longer a number."

Suzaku smiled at that. "Yes, that's right. It's going to take some getting used to."

"Shouldn't you call off the search for me?" asked Lelouch. "I'm sure you've got my sister and Lloyd searching for me."

Suzaku pulled out his phone, "Yes, that's right."

_. . ._

Cornelia sighed as she looked out the window of her office. It was a relief to know her brother had been found safe. She was going to have a serious talk with him when she returned to the apartment. Lloyd on the other had was just relieved he had one less thing to worry about.

Meanwhile at the palace, Nunnally was looking out of her bedroom window. The garden below shifted in the soft night breeze and cast dancing ripples of light in the pond. She turned her gaze upward then at the night sky. She hoped her party would end well and maybe allow her to move on. She hadn't told Suzaku or anyone, but every time she heard the door open she couldn't help but imagine her brother walking through the door. She reached up to close the window when a shooting star streaked across the sky. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen since regaining her sight and she quickly folded her hands and made a wish on it.

"Please," she whispered to the moon.


End file.
